yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 151
"The Power Within, Part 1", known as "Neos VS Advanced Gem Beasts" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 5, 2007 and in the US on July 5, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki reaches the top of Yubel's tower, accompanied by Syrus Truesdale, Ojama Yellow, Dr. Crowler and Winged Kuriboh. Yubel is waiting for him and is still possessing Jesse Anderson. Having just absorbed the darkness of heart inside Adrian Gecko and recovered her strength, Yubel laughs when questioned about Adrian's Duel Disk, still on the ground after his defeat. Jaden demands that Yubel release Jesse, but she refuses. This worries Jaden, as if he wins, there's a possibility Jesse would die, but not Yubel. Jaden receives encouragement from the spirits of his monsters, and the Duel begins, with Syrus commenting that Jaden has no chance if he still can't use "Polymerization". Jaden draws "Polymerization" on his first turn, and finally brings himself to activate it. When he does, memories of all those he's lost in this conflict come flooding back, but these memories only spurn him onwards and he resolves once more to save Jesse. He Summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", and attacks, and uses the opportunity to attempt to mentally reach out to Jesse, trying to pierce the darkness around his heart. Unable to find him, he concludes that Jesse's soul was removed from his body, and believes that since Jesse's soul was so powerful, the "Rainbow Dragon" card would be the most likely place for Yubel to have placed it. When Yubel finally Summons "Rainbow Dragon", Jaden is proven correct, as after a direct attack, he is able to hear Jesse's voice calling him from within it. Jaden promises to save him, but is left with only 300 life-points and no monsters out to do so. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Jesse Jesse draws "Advanced Dark" and subsequently activates it. Now if Jesse would take Battle Damage from a battle involving an Advanced Crystal Beast, he can reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 by sending another "Advanced Crystal Beast" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jesse then Normal Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Advanced Dark" by sending "Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. As the monster "Flame Wingman" destroyed did not go to the Graveyard, the effect of "Flame Wingman" (which would have inflicted damage to Jesse equal to the ATK of "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle") does not activate. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 3: Jesse Jesse draws "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Since "Ruby Carbuncle" is now in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, Jesse activates its first effect to Special Summon itself from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (300/300) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Ruby Carbuncle" to Special Summon "Cobalt Eagle" from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (1400/800) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates "Crystal Release", equipping it to "Sapphire Pegasus" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Sapphire Pegasus": 1800 → 2600/1200). "Sapphire Pegasus" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 4000 → 3500). "Cobalt Eagle" and "Ruby Carbuncle" then attack directly (Jaden 3500 → 2100 → 1800). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole". Jaden's hand contains "Neospace Road" and "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position. Since Jesse controls at least three monsters, Jaden activates his face-down "Common Sacrifice" to send the two weakest monsters on Jesse's side of the field ("Cobalt Eagle" and "Ruby Carbuncle") to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" attacks "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus". Jaden then activates the effect of "Grand Mole" to return both battling monsters to their owners' hands. Since "Crystal Release" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing Jesse to take "Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. "Elemental Hero Neos" attacks directly (Jesse 4000 → 1500). Jaden then sets a card. Turn 5: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse then activates "Crystal Beacon" to Special Summon "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck (1600/1000) in Attack Position (as Jesse has at least two "Crystal Beasts" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone). Since there are now seven differently named "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters on Jesse's field and/or in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon" from his hand (4000/0) in Attack Position. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks and destroys "Neos" (Jaden 1800 → 300). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.